Decode
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: Sequel to The Nightmare. Nero goes missing and who else can possibly find him? The mystery behind Kyrie's death is revealed.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"Abbey? Abbey, time to wake up," I felt his cold hand against my shoulder. I closed my eyes tighter, rolling over and burying my face in the pillow.

"C'mon, Abbey, get up," I now felt his warm hand against my back sitting me up, "Or did you forget what today is?"

I pushed his cold hand, which cupped my cheek, away.

"Lemme sleep," I grumbled, threatening to fall back.

"Now you don't," I felt him sit behind me and I leaned back into his warm chest, "Get up, Abbey."

I groaned in defeat and leaned my head back and opened my eyes.

"There, happy?" I grumbled.

"Yes," I heard him smile and his lips press against my neck, "Do you know how long it takes just to get you to sit up every morning?"

"Ten minutes?" I guessed and slumped forward, running my hands over my face. I felt him warm his arms around my waist and pull me back into his chest.

"Close. 'Bout fifteen," he said, kissing my jaw.

"Nero, stop it!" I giggled, pushing away from him, "I'm up!"

"Good, 'cause the kids are up too," He said, getting off the bed. Apparently he decided to wake me up when he had gotten half dressed. He was only wearing jeans, meaning I could see his well sculpted chest, not to mention the long scar across his chest and back when he turned, "Better get dressed. You know how long they wait before they come looking for you."

"I know, I know," I ran my hands through my hair and crawled out of bed, searching through the dresser for something that would still fit.

There was _no way_ I was going to start wearing freaking maternity _dresses_.

I should explain. After Dante and I had found Nero's cabin about three years ago, Nero and I got married. Now, I was around three months pregnant and my clothes were getting a tad too small. I'd started wearing Nero's shirts. Hey, they fit me.

Anyway, Nero moved into NCO (Never Cry Orphanage) with me and he'd stayed here ever since. He stilled worked for The Order, but he helped me with the kids on the side.

Since it was about 7A.M., the kids were most likely waking up and would be running up and down the halls any second now.

Since Nero had moved in, _Never Cry _had expanded to be three stories with one hundred rooms. More and kids were being left on our doorstep, and half-demons were the majority of the kids. There were also runaways though too, which, again, were mostly half-demons.

Each time Nero saw them, I could always see hurt flicker across his face.

What did cheer him up, however, was seeing Dante in a tux. For our wedding, Dante had been Nero's best man. And for Dante's, a year ago, Nero had been his.

Dante was either too cheap to buy a new suit or too lazy to because he wore the same one.

"Ready?" Nero turned back to me, pulling on his shirt.

"Almost," I smiled at him. How could I _not_ find any of his shirts in this freaking drawer?!

"Here," Nero stood behind me as I started to frantically pull clothes out, "They're right here."

He pulled out a black shirt and pulled it over my head for me.

"I'm going to get breakfast ready for them," He said, "Come down when you're ready."

"I'll be there in a minute, Nero," I smiled.

"Take all the time you need," He closed the door behind him as he walked out.

I was really starting to get worried about him. He'd been really quiet since the latest half-demon, a boy calling himself Abel, had arrived here. Nero had been the only one to connect with the boy, the only one Abel could talk to, but Abel had shut everyone suddenly. Including Nero.

Since then, Nero had done the same. He was quiet except when it came to waking me up in the mornings.

After the routine trip to the bathroom to empty my stomach, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I swear this kid was going to make me bulimic.

The kitchen was on the bottom floor and Nero's and my bedroom was on the third floor, so as I went down the second flight of stairs I could hear the kids whispering to each other in excitement.

It was time for breakfast.

I sighed, watching as one by one the kids left the table, leaving their plates in their spots. At least the little ones did.

The older kids brought their plates into the kitchen, setting them into the large porcelain sink and walked off.

"Need help?" Nero asked. He was suited up in his coat, chaps, and boots. He had a mission.

"Nah, I can handle it."

"I can at least call Trish or Lady. You won't be able to do this all on your own in a few months," He pointed out.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me, hon." I smiled at him.

"I'm just sayin'," He shrugged, "I'll be back later. You'll be fine by yourself, right?"

"Don't worry so much about me."

"I can't help it. Not since…"

"Nero, you know I haven't had an episode in years. I'll be fine. I know how to get rid of the pent up energy now."

"Abbey—"

"Go on, Nero. Don't worry about me. Go ahead. I can manage, hon. I've managed before and I can now."

"But, Abbs, ---"

"No buts. Just go. Don't make push you out again."

"All right, all right. I'm gone," He said and opened the door, "I'll be back tonight."

"Be careful."

"When am I not?" He grinned. That same grin that—like Dante's—sent chills up my spine no matter how often I saw it. Then, he was gone out the door.

I crossed arms over my chest and leaned back against the counter, smiling softly.

Maybe… I should call Trish… She loves to help out here…

Nero walked out into the street, the hand behind his back fiddling with Blue Rose in its holster. He needed to talk to Dante. He needed some advice.

That kid, Abel, he was special. Abel was not a normal half-demon. That kid had somehow found out what had happened to Kyrie.

Dante was the only one who knew what had happened to Kyrie. Not even Abbey knew.

Finally--A pay phone. He stepped inside and dialed the shop's number.

"Dante, you'd better pick up."

A few rings and: "…Devil May Cry."

"Dante?"

"Nero?"

"Good, you're there," Nero sighed, relieved.

"What's up, kid? You sound tense."

"We need to talk."

"Abbey giving you trouble?"

"No, Dante," Nero sighed. Dante always assumed it was marital issues, "There's a kid—"

"You got her knocked up?"

"Yes—No! Just listen!" Nero growled, listening to Dante snicker, "There's a kid in the orphanage—"

"No duh."

"Listen! This kid—his name's Abel. He knows."

"Knows what, kid?"

"About… Kyrie…"

"…" Dante was silent on the other end, "…You want me to come there?"

"… I don't know what the kid is. He's a half demon but…" Nero ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "He's quiet. He doesn't speak often. He won't talk to the other kids. I was just getting him to open up when he cut everyone off."

"Trauma?"

"Maybe… I dunno. This kid… He's like me, Dante. I thought I could understand him but…"

"… I'm on my way."

"All right. Bring Trish too. I can't get Abbey to ask for help."

"Actually, Trish already left. Abbey called for her just before you called me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's got a surprise for you two."  
"Oh God."

"No, you'll love it. Anyway, I'll be right there, kid. Just relax."  
"So you say."

The line went dead as Dante hung up. Nero sighed and hung up on his end. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the box.

Abel was an odd kid. He needed help.

Like the rest of the kids he needed a family. Abbey may have treated them like her own, but deep down they knew there was someone out there. Those kids wanted their parents, just as Nero had growing up.

Sure, he was fine with staying with Kyrie and her brother, Credo. But he always, _always, _knew that his parents were out there somewhere. They had to have been, right? He could tell. He had always been told that his father had been a soldier and killed in battle, that his mother had heart problems and passed away soon after.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't have any other family, then?

Nero slumped to sit on the ground under the booth, his elbows on his bent knees and his head hanging low.

_Dante had better get here_, he thought, _fast_

"Get up," Nero saw the feet in front of him. He knew that voice. But, he wouldn't be here…

"I told you to get up."

Nero lifted his head. That face was so familiar, but he wouldn't be here, would he?

The man reached out suddenly, grabbing a handful of Nero's white hair and drug him to his feet. Nero cried out, swinging at the man.

"You know about my family. Well, let's see how much you know."

"Hey Abbey! I'm here!" I heard Trish call from the doorway.

"I'm in the nursery," I called back, rocking one of the two year olds. I heard Trish's boots on the wooden entryway, and then the sound vanished into the carpet.

"Hey," She said. I turned to her then gasped.

"Oh my God! Trish!"

She held a baby in her arms, who looked about a year old.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I squealed, "You should've called."

"I've been busy. What about you? You didn't tell me, either," She pointed out, shifting the baby in her arms. I could see that it had the start of white hair growing in.

"Well... Nero and I weren't sure we were going to keep him. We're not really prepared and—"

"You'll be a great mom," Trish said, "If that's what you're worried about."

"Nero was worried," I said, turning to lay the baby in her crib. She gave me a small smile before sucking on her thumb and curling up, "So, what's her name?"

"Yin is what we've decided to call her," Trish smiled and nuzzled the baby in her arms, "Have you two thought about names yet?"

"Kinda. We came up with Shadorac for a boy but…"

"Shadorac?"

"Yeah. I liked it," I smiled at her, "If you want, you can let Yin sleep in here. We have some empty beds in here."

"Thanks Abbey. So, what needs work first?" She smiled at me as she set Yin in an empty crib.

"I'll show you," I smiled, leading her out the door.

A white haired man sat at his desk in the darkness, a dim light filtering in through the closed blinds. His feet were sitting up on the desk in front of him. In his gloved hands was a small silver frame. His blue eyes were staring at the picture of the man and woman. They both looked happy, a swarm of children around them. The man in the picture also had white hair and blue eyes, but an arm that seemed to glow and to be covered in reptilian scales. The woman beside him had rich black hair and green eyes, lifting a small child into her arms. The pair looked like they were laughing, smiling at the eager children tugging at their clothes.

The man set the picture down on the desk and sighed softly dropping his feet to the wooden floor.

Time to get to work.


	2. I'm Still Here

**I'm Still Here**

After I had shown Trish what needed to be done, she made me sit down and relax. She was just as worried about me as Nero was. I sighed softly and reclined in a wicker chair, watching some of the kids play outside, chasing each other with squirt guns.

It had been getting hotter, but not hot enough for this.

The day progressed slowly and soon Dante had arrived at _Never Cry_. Looking for Nero.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Trish had him pinned in the doorway.

"He called me earlier and I went to the meeting place but—"

"You _lost_ Nero?!" I shrieked. Trish pushed me away, "How do you lose _him_?!"

"Shayde, calm down—" Dante started.

"I will _not_ calm down! Nero's _missing_?!" My voice was steadily climbing to a shrill tone.

"Abbey, calm down," Trish grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face her, but I wasn't seeing her. I felt my face get hot and my vision start to blur.

Nero, my Nero, was missing. Gone…

Without a trace.

When Nero awoke he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

It was cold, causing him to shake. But that wasn't it.

He slowly lifted his head. It was too dark to see anything, even with his demonic arm glowing—wait.

There was no glow. He ran the opposite hand against his arm. The texture of the devil arm made him sigh. At least that was familiar in the darkness.

Wait…

He ran his hand over his arm again. It was normal, just a human arm.

"…What…?"

This was not good at all.

**(I apologize for not updating; I haven't had much inspiration, thanks for waiting! ^^)**


	3. Never Again

**Sorry it's been so long, fans. I'm not sure how to keep the sequel alive. I may just trash it, if you want the truth.**

**Never Again**

Nero pushed himself to sit up slowly, rubbing his head. He tried to recall what had happened. The man had grabbed him, but what then? Where the hell was he?

_Abbey_… Her name flitted through his mind. When he lost Kyrie, he swore to himself that he wouldn't loose anyone else. Never again.

He groaned softly and closed his eyes, trying to focus. Trying to find the demon's strength within in him.

When he came up with nothing, he was more frustrated than worried.

"Its not there," A voice said. It was the man from earlier, "Its gone."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Nero growled.

"Made you human. I want to be as strong as possible. You're just a small part of the puzzle. Theres a larger piece I'm after."

"Who would that be?" Nero ground out, fearing the answer.

"The Demon Hunter, that brat, the last Nightmare, her child…"

"… Abbey…?"

"Is that her name? I was under the impression that it was Shayde. You were calling out to her."

"… And our baby?"

"So it's your's then? This will make it all the more easy. They'll come looking for you and make my job ten times as easy."

"Don't you dare hurt her! You jackass! If you touch her…!" Nero hurled himself at the bars of the cage, trying to reach the man, "You've been beat before, and you will again!"

"Temper, temper," The man said. He grabbed Nero's hair again then slammed the young man's face into the bars. Nero cried out before sinking to the bottom of the cage.

He felt the blood dripping from his nose and filling his mouth. His nose was shattered and he didn't feel it even start to heal.

This was not good.

----

I started sobbing and Trish helped me sit, "Dante will find him, won't you Dante? This is your fault, after all."

"Yeah, I'll find him. And this isn't my fault. I didn't get him kidnapped."

"He called you!" I said, my voice shrieking and breaking at the same time.

"I'll find him! Calm down," Dante said. I knew how to tug on his heart strings. He hated seeing girls cry.

I smiled at him a bit.

"But, you have to stay here. I'm not taking a pregnant woman out looking for him."

"I'll go too," Trish said.

"No, you won't. You have to help Shayde."

"Abbey," I put in.

"Whatever. She can't run this place by herself, Trish."

"Yes I can!" I stood, "I did before Nero was here!"

"But you were pregnant," Trish sat me down as Dante spoke. I glared at both of them, then crossed my arms over my chest, "… Fine."

"Good," Dante said, "I'll start looking now."

"Thank you, Dante," I smiled at him. He smiled back, then turned and strode out.

"Don't worry," Trish told me, "If anyone can find Nero, its Dante."

"I hope you're right," I murmured.


End file.
